Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle
is a 2011 arcade fighting video game. In 2015, the arcade game received an update, it was renamed to ''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' and has been released in the summer of 2015 and it was originally . Overview ''Zenkai Battle features a similar fighting system to that of Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team. It is the first full 3D fighting game that enables characters to actually run on the ground (contrary to hovering above it like in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series). Zenkai Battle also marks a milestone as it is the first commercial 3D title to use GGPO netcode. The single-player modes include battle royale and team battle, and the two-player modes include team battle. Both can be played online as national vs. mode, during which "Competition for Dragon Balls" battles randomly occur: the person who gets first place in a "Competition for Dragon Balls" in battle royale mode gets one Dragon Ball, and the winning pair of the "Competition for Dragon Balls" in team-battle mode get one Dragon Ball each. When seven Dragon Balls are collected, a special bonus is unlocked (such as playable characters like the God of Destruction Beerus). It is possible to make playable characters wear different outfits. All of their outfits can have their color palette changed and additional accessories, such as Master Roshi's sunglasses and halos, can be added to any character. Some of the alternate outfits are: Gohan in his battle damaged outfit, Yamcha in his bandit outfit, Mr. Satan in his caped outfit, and Majin Buu in his pyjamas. Characters Playable Characters #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan God) #Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) #Kid Gohan #Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Ultimate Gohan (Base, Great Saiyaman) #Videl (Base, Great Saiyagirl) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) #Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) #Future Trunks (Sword) (Base) #Future Trunks (Fighter) (Super Saiyan) #Piccolo #Krillin #Yamcha #Tien Shinhan #Master Roshi (Base, Super Serious Turtle Hermit) #Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) #Mr. Satan #Pikkon #Shin #Gotenks (Super Saiyan) #Super Vegito #Raditz #Nappa #Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) #Captain Ginyu #Frieza (Final Form; w/ Mecha Frieza as an alternate costume) #Frieza (Final Form, Golden Frieza) #Dr. Gero #Android 18 #Android 17 #Android 16 #Cell (Perfect Form, Power Weighted form) #Spopovich & Babidi #Dabura #Majin Buu #Kid Buu #Turles #Cooler (Final Form) #Meta-Cooler #Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) #Janemba #Beerus #Whis :Note: Each Super Saiyan (including Super Saiyan God) can temporarily revert to their base forms when the tension gauge is low. To regain their Super Saiyan form, their tension gauge should be maxed. This also applies to Golden Frieza. Non-playable Characters *Goten (for Gotenks' appearance) *Trunks (for Gotenks' appearance) *Saibaman (as part of Nappa's moveset) *Frieza Soldier (as part of Ginyu's moveset) *Shenron *Puar (accompanies Yamcha for poses) *Oracle Fish (accompanies Beerus for poses) *Dende (heals damage fighters during battle) Battle Stages #East City #Wilderness #Mountains (near Dr Gero's Lab) #Planet Namek #Destroyed Planet Namek #Martial Arts Temple #The Lookout #Glacier Gallery Screenshots Characters References External links *[http://db-zenkai.com/ Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale official website] ca:Bola de Drac: Zenkai Battle Royale Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games